


Kitty

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, Chains, Digestion, Fatal Vore, Intense Cold, Other, Painful Digestion, Slavery, Slime Vore, Vore, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Frisk feeds Sans to her pet slime monster.





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from theonewhovored on tumblr.

The crate was too small, forcing Sans to curl up in a tight ball. Cramped and aching he would’ve gone mad if he couldn’t see through the metal grate of the door. Though there hadn’t been much to see until now, just the inside of a car. Now though he could see the fancy lush interior of his new owner’s home as the butler – a human more than twice his height – carried him through it.

He didn’t bother trying to get their attention. He would’ve if they were a monster because then they might’ve freed him and allowed him to escape, possibly even helping him and coming along. He still couldn’t believe he’d been captured, he should’ve been more careful when trying to steal from the humans. He’d make this human wish they hadn’t bought him though and would escape.

“Madame Frisk, I have obtained a small monster as you have requested,” the butler said, speaking in a haughty accent and tone that made Sans wish he could claw their face off.

“Very good,” said an adult feminine voice. “Put it on the floor by the bed.”

Sans’ cage was put down and a few seconds later the sound of the door closing announced the butler’s departure. Now would’ve been a good time to try to escape but Sans’ hands and feet were bound together, making an X shape with the chain in front of him. Even if he _wasn’t_ caged he’d still be unable to straighten his body. The metal muzzle on his mouth, holding jaw shut, prevented him swearing up a storm as well.

Thankfully it wasn’t more than a few minutes before a human crouched beside the cage and opened it – it was one of those damn squeeze locks, no key required, just opposable thumbs and the ability to move one’s hands. He growled as the human, presumably Frisk, reached in and dragged him out by the collar. He missed his black coat with all the all the poufy faux fur lining it that made him look bigger. Other than for the collar, chains and muzzle he was naked. They’d even taken his gold replacement tooth from him, the gap where it had been still hurt due to how rough they’d been about it.

“Growl all you want, it’s not gonna change your fate,” Frisk said as she stood up. She still held him by the collar, leaving him to dangle awkwardly in the air, the weight of the chains painfully pulled down his arms and legs.

He growled again but she ignored him this time as she exited the room through a side door into a dark passage. She’d apparently been down it numerous times before as he didn’t light anything or walk with any kind of hesitation. Humans weren’t meant to feel at home in the dark, that was supposed to be where monster’s, especially monster’s whose sight came entirely from magic, thrived.

At the end of it was another door that led into a wide-open room, its floor made of fancy wooden tile. There was a chain with a hook at the end hanging in the middle of the room. Frisk brought him right to it and hooked it through his collar. She then pulled out a key and undid his shackles, finally allowing is body to straighten. His joints screamed with pain as he did. How long had he been chained up like that? _Hours_ obviously, probably days. They’d even fed him by injecting magic directly into his soul.

She then undid his muzzle before stepping back. He opened his jaw to curse at her but that hurt too. Ugh, how long would it be before he had proper use of his body again? He couldn’t escape when even the slightest movement sent searing pain through his joints.

Frisk walked over to an upwards sliding door in the wall, similar to a garage door but about half the size. It opened with a soft rattle as he she tugged the handle up. “Here Kitty, Kitty,” she called in a high-pitched voice into it. “Mommy brought you supper.”

‘ _Supper_ ’? Did she mean Sans? Was she trying to feed Sans to her damn cat? Unless it was one of the large cats there was no way that would work and even then, what kind of cat would want to eat a skeleton monster? She had to be crazy or might just be tormenting him.

But it wasn’t a cat of any sort that came through the opening but a large blue slime monster. Sans had never seen a slime monster that big before, it _could_ engulf him whole easily.

“What’s going on here?” he managed to say, his voice rough with disuse. His body was too stiff to move otherwise he would’ve curled his legs in to get them further away from the giant slime.

“This is Kitty,” Frisk said, patting the top of the slime, making its body jiggle a little. “She’s gonna eat you and I’m gonna watch.”

“ _What_?”

“I know you heard me, you’re Kitty’s supper. I wonder if it’ll take her a shorter time to digest you because you’re just bones. I guess we’ll find out huh?”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding,” Sans said. It had to be a ploy just to frighten him, no one buy a slave just to find it to their pet, right? He had no way to know how much he’d been sold for but from what he’d heard all monster slaves went for a lot of gold.

“Go on Kitty, go eat him,” Frisk said in high pitched voice, the way one would talk to a beloved pet, as she pointed to Sans. Her tone mixed with her words were disturbing.

“ _Why_?” Sans flinched away as Kitty started rolling towards him. “Ya just bought me ya can’t just… _kill_ me.” He wasn’t even getting chances to _attempt_ to escape, it wasn’t fair.

“I bought you for the sole purpose of feeding you to Kitty, so yes, I can. She needs to eat and I like watching her digest other monsters. I tried getting her to digest a person once but it didn’t work.”

Kitty moved with little urgency but still far faster than Sans would’ve preferred. He pulled his legs up as she drew near his feet, ignoring the pain and stiffness. But he couldn’t lift them high enough. First, they brushed against slime’s body before sinking in. He whimpered as he thrashed, unable to pull them back out.

Not surprisingly, the slime’s body felt like slime; slick, a bit sticky, and unnaturally cold, like something that shouldn’t be alive but _was_ anyway. Not having a solid body meant it could stretch itself upward to slowly engulf him. It ignored his struggles as it traveled up his legs to swallow – could what it was doing even be _called_ swallowing? – his pelvis too.

He clawed at it as it moved up his spine. But unharmed, it just pulled itself fingers into itself, trapping them. It was like sinking in quicksand, the more he struggled, the quicker he was engulfed.

“Don’t let it do this to me _please_.” He looked at Frisk pleadingly as it reached his lower ribs. “I’ll do anything ya want.”

She giggled. “I _want_ you to get digested by Kitty though, so you’re already doing exactly what I want you to.”

“Fuck you bitch.”

It took longer for the slime’s body to engulf his ribs and arms but it was still far faster than Sans would’ve liked. His kicking inside it did nothing, what little he could move his legs inside it was countered by its body swaying with him. He lacked the strength to struggle for long and hung limp and exhausted by the time the top of slim had extended up to his neck where it paused.

Frisk walked closer again and undid the hook from his collar and then undid the collar. As soon as it was fully off he tried to teleport even if that meant taking the slime with him, but _still_ nothing happened. There had to be a standard magic blocker somewhere in the room.

He opened his mouth to curse at Frisk again but let out a squeak of fear and disgust instead as the slime moved up his neck. It engulfed his head in a matter of seconds, filling his mouth, eyes, and nasal cavity with slime.

It was like being suspended in a pool of particularly thick maple syrup that had been stored in the fridge for a long time. He could somehow still breath though even though it felt like he should be drowning. Its body relaxed back into a round shape, forcing him to move with it so that he was ‘lying down’ in its center.

“There you go.” Frisk’s voice was greatly muffled, further enforcing the illusion of Sans being submerged in liquid. She patted the slime, sending a ripple through it that Sans felt. “Now let’s see how long it takes for Kitty to finish digesting you, huh?”

Right, this was a death sentence. Sans jerked back into motion but it was even _harder_ to move inside it now that the slime was more condensed. And severally weakened from his weeks of imprisonment he soon grew too weary to keep trying.

“What’s gonna happen to me?” His voice too sounded like it was traveling through water.

If Frisk heard him she chose not to respond. She just looked at him, the sight of her face was distorted and blurred through the blue slime surrounding him. She was the only thing he could make out, everything else was too distorted and blurry.

A strange cold itchy feeling started in Sans’ feet and legs. It crawled up them, affecting the rest of his body in a matter of seconds, including the insides of his ribcage and skull. He whimpered, squirming in discomfort. Was this the beginning of it digesting him? How long would it take? How bad would it hurt?

It grew more intense by the second and soon he was shivering hard enough that his bones would’ve been rattling if they were suspended in thick slime. And then it grew so cold it started to hurt. Normally his body wasn’t affected strongly by temperatures but he suddenly understood the meaning of the phrase ‘so cold it burns’.

“Let me out, _please_ let me out.” He couldn’t die like _this_. He _wasn’t_ slime food, he could be useful in so many other ways. There were still so many other things he wanted to do in his life. And… was there any more humiliating and _awful_ way to die then by being reduced to nothing but a meal or snack for another monster?

He turned his head to look pleadingly up at Frisk again, even though his face was distorted the evil glee on it was plain to see. She was _enjoying_ watching him suffer a slow, painful, degrading death. He’d never suspected even humans could be so cruel. And the slime monster doing this to him didn’t care either, he was just food to it.

Crying was impossible when his eye sockets were filled with slime but his shoulders shook with a sob anyway. Hopefully it would be over soon; he was a small skeleton, there wasn’t a lot of him to digest.

The burning cold grew more and more intense, making him twitch and whimper in pain. _Every_ inch of his body hurt equally, there was no escaping it. It took away his ability to move too, soon he couldn’t even twitch anymore which made it _worse_. He was almost tempted to beg for mercy, aka death, the only thing stopping him was that he wouldn’t get it. Frisk was enjoying watching him suffer and why would the slime care about its meal complaining about how long it was taking to finish digesting.

He wasn’t a person to either of them and once he was gone they would never think of him again and then some other poor sap would be brought in to suffer this same fate next time Kitty needed to eat. How many people had gone through this before him? How many would after? … Even if he had a way to know he wouldn’t want to.

The pain kept growing and despite his best efforts he couldn’t hold back a scream when it settled into his soul too as if the slime had broken the magic shield around it, protecting it from outside stuff. That rapidly grew in intensity, making his entire world freezing, burning pain.

It was too much for his fragile soul to handle, it was already starting to crack. Not a clean one though, a bunch of small painful ones. He _needed_ it to _stop_. He pulled his soul out into the open, above his ribcage; he’d _crush_ it in his hand, making the pain _stop_. But he couldn’t move, even his ability to scream was petering out, trapping him silent motionless agony.

The small cracks spread, sounding like cracking ice. An agonizing eternity later it burst, ending the pain with a blessed onrush of nothingness.


End file.
